(Accuracy Management)
A highly accurate thermometer is an expensive precision apparatus. When degradation of temperature characteristics is probable, from an economical and reasonable point of view, it is common that accuracy management is performed by calibrating thermometers, not by replacing thermometers. A standard calibration procedure is as follows. That is, removing the thermometer from an object to be measured, carrying the thermometer to be calibrated (hereinafter, referred to as calibrating thermometers) into a calibration facility, adjusting accuracy, carrying the calibrated thermometer back to the original location and resetting the thermometer to the object to be measured to be measured.
The calibration work has been performed in a thermometer assembly. Even in a case of a thermometer having a plurality of sensor parts, or when only some sensor parts are required to be calibrated, a whole system has been carried.
(Condition Management)
Some recent thermometers have a function to notify or record an error for a predetermined temperature error. The following problem occurs in an object in which temperatures are monitored by this type of thermometer, for example, in a chiller. If the door of the chiller is opened for cleaning, the thermometer inside detects an error even if the work is a common maintenance work. It is common to handle this function by accessing the computer of the thermometer body and temporarily cancelling the alarm function.
However, in a case of a thermometer monitoring a plurality of monitoring objects, when maintenance workers are going to stay and clean a monitoring location, it would be a cumbersome operation to access a computer working in the background and to specify a probe for which the alarm is to be cancelled. Because computer terminals for input are not often located around monitoring objects and one cannot make use of advantages of the location.